Set Your Heart Free
by moonracoon99
Summary: Lily and James, green and hazel, vanilla and chocolate—so similar, and yet so different. The story of their hopes and dreams, their ups and downs, their similarties and differences, but most of all, their love. Rated T for cursing.


**Hey guys! I should probably be updating Broken (my other Fanfic—check it out!), but I've been wanting to do this for a while. Please read and review! ㈳5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Lily! Over here! Make way for the Head Girl!" I could hear Marlene McKinnon's booming voice from all the way across the platform. Today was September 1, 1978, and my first day of my last year at Hogwarts. It was around 9:45, and Platform 9 ¾ was absolutely bustling with activity. There were weeping parents hugging embarrassed students, nervous first years, and stern mothers reminding their children to take their pills every morning and to get good grades. I was suddenly nervous as I slipped through the crowd, and my fingers twisted my Head Badge around and around. Somebody grabbed my elbow and skinny arms wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Alice! Can't…breathe…" I choked out. She was surprisingly strong for someone so little. "How was your summer?" Alice asked me. My mood instantly darkened. I didn't want to remember the horrible break I'd had, what with my sister completely ignoring me—I swear, she didn't say one word to me the whole summer—and my parents arguing all the time. Alice noticed how tense I got, and she patted my arm and said, "It's okay. You'll tell us when your ready." Only then did I realize Marlene was standing behind Alice, and I tackled her, hugging her as tightly as I could. Marlene, who had been training all summer for the Chaser position on the Gryffindor team, hugged me back as tightly as she could, and that was _very_ tight. For the second time in less than five minutes, my air supply was cut off.

"Look who's Head Girl!" Marlene crowed, raising her arms in a victory "v". I told you so—"

"_I told you so_ has a brother. His name is _shut the hell up_," I hissed, blushing furiously. I didn't like being in the center of so much attention. People within five yards of us had been looking around for the source of the shouting. Their gazes landed on us, flicked to my badge, and looked snootily away.

"Oh, come on, both of you. We should've been on the train fifteen minutes ago! We need to find a good compartment…" Alice reminded us.

"Oh! That reminds me! I can't sit with you guys. At least, not at first. I have to talk with the prefects, and the Head Boy. I wonder who he is…" I mused.

"Oi! Evans!" a rambunctious voice called. I turned to see Avery and Mulciber, flanked by their followers, which, my heart realized with a painful squeeze, included my former best friend, Severus.

"What the hell do you bloody want?" I snapped.

"Ooh, she's _cursing_ now," Mulciber taunted. The Slytherins laughed. "Don't get on her bad side, Mulciber, she might talk you to death!" Avery chimed in.

Quick as lightning, I had my wand pointed straight at Mulciber's chest.

"I'll hex your pants off," I warned.

"Ooh! Lily wants to get down and dirty!" Avery cackled.

"You'll never hex me," Mulciber said cockily. "You're too worried about losing house points, or, heaven forbid, getting _detention_ on your _spotless_ record!" More laughs form the Slytherins. _What are they, part hyena? _I thought wryly.

"Alright, so maybe I won't hex you," I said. "However, I am Head Girl, which means that both of you are getting a fifty house points taken away, and detention for a week."

I smugly walked away, and, knowing they would try to hex my back, I silently put up a deflection charm. Sure enough, moments later, I heard a outraged groan and a couple of laughs. I turned, flipping my along hair over my shoulder, and saw Mulciber sprawled on the ground, vomiting pus.

"She got you good!" somebody said, causing even more laughs. _The Syltherin mascot should be a bloody hyena, for fuck's sake._

;;

"Okay," I called, clapping my hands to gain the prefects' attention. "I'm Lily Evans, and I'm Head Girl. The Head Boy doesn't seem to want to make an appearance today, so I guess its just me for now. Congratulations to—"

"So sorry I'm late!" A black-haired figure barreled into the room.

He straightened, and said, "I'm James Potter, and I'm Head Boy for this year!" I blinked in surprise. "Potter? _You're Head Boy_?"

"Yep! Of course, it's no surprise that you're Head Girl. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" he said, straightening his shoulders and sticking out his hand to shake.

"Potter, I've known you for _six years_. I've already made your acquaintance. I know you."

"Yes, but you don't really _know_ me," he stressed.

"Oh, _that_ really clears things up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just shake my hand," he insisted.

Sighing heavily, I grasped his hand firmly and shook it once.

"Partners?" he asked, not letting go of my hand.

"Partners," I agreed, rolling my eyes again.

**Please read, review, and fave! Oh, and if you have any ideas for future chapters/new stories, please let me know! ㈶0**


End file.
